Magic Hood
by janahjean
Summary: the usual..bruce adopting a new kid right after damian ...nonbeta...(i need an android phone damnit]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own _. _ is the property of _, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

MAGIC HOOD

By janahjean

It took a month before Superman hectic schedule die down and he can finally relax and go visit his best friend in Gotham in his spare time. Before that, rumors have already circulated thru the watchtower about Bruce adopting another kid and how the rest of the batfam which was scattered elsewhere had decided to stay for keeps back in Gotham and probably for good.

Superman landed in front of the wayne's front door and knocked. He was waiting with a happy grin for Alfred to open the door. "Hey-"superman's greeting died when it was the new kid instead who opened the door for him.

"I thought you're Alfred. What's your name?" superman babble as he step inside. The reporter in him giddy at the prospect of interviewing this new kid. He didn't tried to ruffle the boy's hair partly because the boy was hooded and also the last time he tried it (on damian) he almost lost an arm if he was human. He carefully projected his movement as he land a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" ." he thought surprised and dismay at the frailty of the boy's shoulder.

To his surprised and dismay again the boy started trembling and judging by the whimpers-hell have a crying kid in his hand in no time.

"Kent!" somehow damian seemed to materialize out of thin air. He pushed superman's hand rudely away and hug the smaller kid at his side. He was glaring up at superman.

"Father, take care of this –tt-" damian spit before he lead the boy upstair. Bruce wayne who had followed damian from the kitchen shrugged when superman look at him for explaination.

"damian called him nekko." Bruce offer.

An:/ gahhh I feel so poor writing this on a rented personal computer on a cybershop. Phone is fubar. And my aunt wont let me borrow her phone. That $(%&#% b***^c…. so I promised that if any of my relatives wish me to take pictures from their phone ill pretend to be stupid and told them I might break their phones. Gaddamit im sooo mad.

Uhm I decided to break this in chapters even though the chapters a lot smaller than I would like ( im aiming for 1k words per chapters but ugh…so hard)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next time that superman came for a visit he enters thru the batcave. He was just supposed to hand batman a drive and left but got sidetracked instead at the two boys who are practicing kung fu at the center of the cave.

As usual, the boy Nekko was hooded- this time it was a lion themed hood and to superman's surprise the current boy wonder- damian didn't lose his patience not once as he carefully observe and corrected nekko as he did a series of cool kicks.

"so how is Jason at that age?" Nightwing asked offhandedly as he stand next to Superman while eating a bowl of cereal.

Superman wince at being reminded of his 13 year old son. " he's kinda sickly like me I quess at that age." He answer thoughtfully. " he wont eat sometimes. He have trouble sleeping."

Damian and nightwing seemed to have a conversation with their eyes and body posture before nightwing said brightly, "Hey lil D why don't you show your Uncle Clark what you taught Nekko."

"-tt-" damian tutted but sound pleased as he motion Nekko over.

"if he is not going to be robin- then why are you raising the boy's kid expectation?" superman almost yelled at bruce later when bruce corrected him that evening when superman joke that now he will have two robins for sidekicks.

Batman scoffed at superman's fussing. "that kid needs those as way to discipline the body. And beside im sorry but he is not "robin" material."

"you know bruce youre a dick."

 _An:/ I have two hours of net time today which cost me 25php I also travelled which cost me 8php. Gah. I hope I can publish three or four chapters before my time is up._

 _Im gonna bitch now and forevermore about my lack of android phone t o connect to home wifi. Im in a helpless rage funk._


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

some other time…

bruce and clark came out from bruce's home office and both caught Tim looking guiltily at them from the living room surrounded by junkfood, sodas and pizza. Tim also have both kids sleeping on one side of him.

"Hey..uhm.." tim said awkwardly as he free an arm from Nekko. "I can explain?" he said as he nervously turn off the tv which have credits from a movie rolling down on it.

"go to bed tim." Bruce simply order as he start lifting damian in his arms.

"okey dad." Tim replied in relief as he slip towards his bedroom.

"You can carry Nekko." Bruce said grudgingly when he realize he cant carry both boys at once upstairs.

Clark was flattered to help considering Bruce was very possessive when it comes to his kids. And so he carefully lift the other boy.

"papa…" nekko murmured sweetly in his sleep. Clark almost melted. The boy instinctively hold onto clark's neck and his hood fell off to reveal tousled black hair and a pale white face.

Bruce caught clark's look of love and decided to ignore it. He lead them upstair.

"here." Bruce said later as he open the door upstair.

Clark was chuckling when he saw a blush forming into Bruce's cheek when he realize how the room look like in clark's eyes.

"it's a phase clark." Bruce said defensive. The room was covered in superman wallpaper, the bed was covered in superman blanket and the posters are all superman. The only bat themed are the stuffed dolls.

Bruce watch like a hawk as clark put nekko down and almost absentmindedly kiss the little boy's forehead.

"sorry." Clark said sounding a lot like he is not sorry at all for kissing the kid as bruce growl.

"leave the door open. Sometimes, nekko wakes up and sleep at damian's bed." Bruce order.

Clark followed Bruce next towards damian's room. He was equally fascinated at the Spartan-like interior of bruce's biological kid and his eyes watch the weapons displayed in the wall.

Later, superman gossip all these in the watchtower with the rest of the justice league who welcomes news in any form from the batfamily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"sorry to wake you up." Clark apologized one day when once again he carried the boy to bed and saw jason todd at nekko's room.

Jason todd yawned and squint at his watch- 3 pm. "shet." He curse as he began piling the books back inside the cabinet. "Im nekko's tutor." He explain sheepishly at clark's questioning look.

"heh. No wonder I havent seen Red Hood in awhile." Clark thought as he put down the little boy and kissed him again without conscious thought.

"hn" jason tried to snapped out of his shock in seeing clark's fatherly tendency before he said, " that brat can take a lot out of me. Quite a handful."

"oh?" clark said interested. "why is he homeschooled anyhow?" he asked as he sit down on the bed.

Jason looked at clark with laserlike intensity. "he's fragile. Also sweet and innocent and kids can be so cruel. Besides if things work out, he might be home again in no time."

"you know I didn't know that you love teaching." Clark said quietly after Jason told him about the subjects he taught the kid.

Jason snorted. "Let's just say the boy's father is a family friend that I owe way too much for trusting me."

"well," clark teased. "I also trust you. When can I send conner over for lessons."

"heh."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

superman landed again in the batcave and saw damian seeming to explain his batman costume design at nekko.

"so I was thinking about us dissing the capes and go instead with hoods when we grow up." Damian was saying as the two were lying on their stomach on the floor of the batcave. Damian was making some last minute final touches before he slide the pad at nekko so the other kid can see it better.

Nekko picked and studied the drawing carefully before he nodded enthusiastically. He tug absentmindedly the hood back in place when damian playfully play with it.

Superman didn't give in to the urge to coo especially when damian laugh like a kid his age as the two boys giggle and laugh while rolling on the floor.

"wheres bruce?" he address Cassandra who is busy coloring a book while babysitting the boys.

Cassandra pointed upstair with a pink crayon.

 _An: I got 9 chapter of these and its all done._


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"chapter 6/p  
p class="MsoNormal""boy got a green thumb." Bruce explained as he accepted alfred's tea and he watch as clark grab for a sandwich. The two adults were hanging out in the manor's garden./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Initially bruce would like them to meet at his office but with a single pointed look from Alfred, he invited clark to move with him to the garden area./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark watch as nekko ignore damian's impatient whining as he carefully dig and replanted a rose bush on one area of the garden. Satisfied he motion damian to water the plant and stop him before he drown the rose bush./p  
p class="MsoNormal""can we go play now?" damian asked. He glare at Stephanie who is picking the volleyball that landed near him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nekko simply moved to a new area and damian sigh with resignation as he follow with the waterspout./p  
p class="MsoNormal""also he love the sunshine." Bruce said mournfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This idyllic scenario unfortunately come to an end in an unexpected way. Superman was frothing in the mouth – fuming at batman for doing something risky that won them the battle but had reveal something that the pentagon had picked up from the north pole and flagged the Justice League for an explaination.

He flew superfast and had come in and come out of the batcave and pick batman without the human having the time to sound surprise.

"why is there a portal in the north pole?" superman asked while they are floating several miles above the wayne manor. Superman was shaking some sense on the secretive bat. He was furious that batman was doing something behind the JL's back.

Batman got a headache from all that shaking. Nevertheless he manage to snark, "none of your business clark."

Before clark could answer back, the rest of the justice league arrive just behind superman.

"we came to arrest you batman." Flash said apologetically while being lifted by green lantern's ring.

Batman wanted to slap his friends faces but before he vould start-

"Leave him be!" nekko was yelling as he approach the group flying.

"guys can we go down and discuss these in my office?" batman suggested weakly ignoring shayeera's exclamation of "I thought he hated metahumans!"

"No" superman snapped in answer to batman's suggestion. He look at the hooded nekko with suspicion. "more secret bruce?" he look at batman hurt.

Batman roll his eyes which serve only to provoke superman. "its not my-"

"its not his secret to keep." Nekko interrupted and before superman knows what happen he let go of batman out of pure reflex when something hit his hands. Nekko grab for batman and quickly put him in the ground before he return to face the justice league on air.

Nekko watch as the justice league look at him with a various degree of caution. "dick told me once that batman defeated you all." He began.

"youre a kid." Shayeera said with much amusement.

"actually," nekko lift his hood to reveal a pair of unusual eyes. It's a mismatched of one violet and one blue. He also carefully remove his jacket which he tied to his waist and carefully put it on. What suckerpunch superman is the fact that the jacket revealed a huge "s"

"my name is jonathan samuel kent," nekko introduce as his eyes started to turn red. "I might be superboy in the future of my universe."


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

that night

"clark" bruce greeted mildy when he open the door and find the house of el crowding in front of his doorstep. Clark couldn't look at bruce in the eye.

"hi uncle bruce." The two kids with him greeted subdued like. Connor and kara are still wearing their superhero costumes.

"hi!" jason white chirp meanwhile as he hug bruce's waist and let go just as abruptly.

Bruce wayne found himself being force to bend when a furious midget named lois lane yank his tie. He was coughing. "wheres my son?" furious violet eyes met his in demand.

"follow me." Bruce squeeked when lois finally release him.

"prepare to die batman." Jon said in perfect imitation of kal-el's superman voice. He was saying it in kryptonese. They saw him hovering in level with the second floor with a makeshift red blanket as his cape.

"try me." Damian's batman voice was even better. He was standing in the couch looking quite heroic as he poise with plastic forks as batarang in his grip.

"did you encourage this?"clark finally was able to look at bruce and scowl at him aggressively.

Bruce shrugged. "I always win in their pretend play. Thats why i I like it." his smirk challenge clark to defy him in his own house.

"My son," lois whisper marvelling at this boy.

Jon freeze and then his head almost got a whiplash as he tried to pinpoint where he hears his mom's voice is coming from. "Mama!" he sounded five years old all of a sudden.

"Mama!mama!" jon cried as he hug his mother.

The batfam leave them for the batcave for their privacy.

"Wow" lois lane carefully comb jon's hair off his face with her hands. "Youre like a male version of me?" she said when she notice that the shape of jon's eyes, nose and chin was all hers along with the thin lanky body.

"Well..'jon look warily at connor and clark before he look at jason white and relaxed. Jason look like a mix of both clark and lois as well. Thank god.

Jon squirm and wiggle as kara and the rest of the kids hug him. Jon finally looked up at clark who was torned between trepidation and happiness and was shaking from holding back.

"Hug me, papa?" jon said looking hopeful.

Clark was bawling as he hug jon to his chest.


	9. epilogue

Chapter 9

Batman looked up after doing some last minute calibration in the machine that would take jason back home in his universe. He watched the supes landed before he greeted with a, "hows your one week vacation, Jon?"

"It was great" jon beamed while the rest of the fam started removing backpacks off their backs. "Grandma give me a recipe that my grandma should try!"

Batman pawed open one of the larger knapsack clark carried and raised an eyebrow at clark when photoalbums after photoalbums spilled out in the snow.

"Keepsakes." clark couldnt hide the gloating tone on his voice as he interpret batman's looking at him.

"Heh. amateurs." batman thought suddenly reminded that he still have to give jon a hard drive filled with thousands of vids and pics of the batfam.

Conner and jason relanded after ooh-ing and aah-ing at the working portal.

"Im going to miss you." supergirl confess as she hug the little boy.

Jon was crying as he hug his family one last time.

"Take care of pa for me okey?" he whisper at batman's ear before he let go and hug clark last.

"Always." batman promised.

-fin-

 **BONUS**

Alfred was crying happy tears as for once that night bruce wayne left for the city not thru the batcave but by the garage upstair. Bruce's ear still ringing from the laughter of the boys of that video from the batcave of another universe.

That other bruce's laughter was the loudest.

"Come find us dad." was the second loudest.

"Go to bed Master Bruce." was the third loudest.

 _An. my body is in fucking pain pressing fingers s on an unresponding touchscreen. My neck and my shoulder hurts_


End file.
